dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Burton's Batman Returns
'''Batman Returns '''is a 1992 superhero film directed by Tim Burton. It is a sequel to the 1989 film Batman. Plot Many years ago, Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective James Gordon were ordered by Gotham mobster Lew Moxon (Jon Polito) to murder a man named Oswald Cobblepot (Danny Devito) for leaking information about his activities to the Major Crimes Unit. Oswald Cobblepot became a criminal known as Penguin. During Christmas, he kidnaps police Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and Lieutenant Arnold Flass. With evidence of his corruption anonymously given to him by Moxon, he blackmails Loeb into helping him leave the sewers to become of Gotham's elite. Loeb and Flass has Penguin speak with two professionals named Punch and Judy establish a plan for Penguin to leave the sewers to become very popular among the public. After Penguin leaves, Loeb and Flass accuses Loeb's secretary Selina of watching the whole thing happen. Loeb murdered her and Selina is somehow revived by alley cats but suffers a psychotic breakdown and trashes her apartment and invents a black leather suit, becoming Catwoman; a female version of Batman willing to use deadly force to achieve her goals. Her ultimate goal is revenge against her former boss. Moxon secretly hatches a plan to have the Penguin run for mayor. The Penguin's secret gang cause trouble in Gotham, creating bad press for Mayor Hamilton Hill. During the turning on of the Christmas lights, they kidnap the Ice Princess and send her off of a rooftop to her doom, framing Batman for the crime. The Penguin also takes remote control of the Batmobile and takes it on a rampage, once again fooling the city into believing Batman has turned on them. Batman is able to isolate the device Penguin is using to control his Batmobile with help from a mechanic named Duke Thomas (Marlon Wayans), a Batman fan who has outbursts similar to Chris Rock. Bruce Wayne, however, uses a recording of the Penguin's gloating over fooling the entire city and plays it aloud during the Penguin's campaign, causing him to become shunned and he retreats back to the sewers. The Penguin decides to take revenge on the city by kidnapping all of the infants and drowning them in the toxic pool which surrounds his lair. Loeb tries to stop him so the Penguin cages him up inside his lair. Batman and Duke pursues the Penguin to the park near the entrance of his lair and after a brawl, the Penguin falls through some glass and plunges into the pool of toxic waste, not before revealing that Loeb is his brother. Catwoman is finally presented with her chance to kill Loeb but Batman tries to convince her to turn him over to the police. Loeb uses the distraction to shoot Catwoman multiple times but she survives as she has nine lives. Using a taser, she creates an explosion which electrocutes both herself and Loeb. In the aftermath, Batman can only find Loeb's charred remains. While Lieutenant James Gordon is promoted by Mayor Hill to commissioner, Bruce Wayne and Alfred drive around Gotham searching for Selina, but find only her cat, which Bruce takes home with him. Cast Michael Keaton - Bruce Wayne/Batman Billy Dee Williams as District Attorney Harvey Dent Michael Gough - Alfred Pennyworth Pat Hingle - Commissioner James Gordon Danny DeVito - Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin Christopher Walken - Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb Michelle Pfeiffer - Selina Kyle/Catwoman Marlon Wayans - Duke Thomas/Robin Jon Polito - Lew Moxon